


Duality Challenge Drabbles

by avengingvelociraptortimelord (xsilverxlightx)



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsilverxlightx/pseuds/avengingvelociraptortimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles about Bobbi and Natasha using the prompts from a duality challenge on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Strength/Weakness

Bobbi loves to watch the way that Natasha works, in battle certainly but even more so when she does what she does best: subterfuge. She enjoys the way that men fall so easily for the idea that she is just a weak, pretty woman that they can have and control. There is a part of her, a large one, that wants to rip these men to pieces slowly and painfully for thinking these things but she resists. How could she deny her that moment of fear and surprise in their eyes when they realize just how much stronger she is.


	2. Order/Chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh this took me a lot longer to update than I meant it to. I've been a bit busy but I will have time to write more this weekend so I'll see how many chapters I can finish.

So much of Natasha's time was spent either in the chaos of an outnumbered battle or espionage requiring everything to be under her control, even if it did not seem that way to her mark. Her personal life she preferred to keep simple. Of course that was rarely how things turned out and she was nothing if not adaptable. Dating Bobbi did not come with all the chaos her other relationships entailed. They understood each other and what they needed: stability. In many ways that made it all the more dangerous. Natasha had always liked a bit of danger though.


End file.
